The present use of electronic devices or appliances requires the use of numerous electric outlets strategically spaced either along the adjacent walls below tables and desk units or extending above wall mounted countertops or in the vertical sides of island type counters. Often a personal desktop computer, laptop computer or a docking station for a laptop is placed on a table or work station and numerous electronic devices such as a copier, scanner, fax machine are electronically connected to the computer via a variety of wires such as USB cables and the like. To remedy this collection of cable connections many of the support or peripheral devices have ban designed to wirelessly connect to the computer. While this eliminates the cabling, each device still needs electrical power cords that are plugged into outlets directly or into an electrical surge protector which plugs into the outlet. This thus leaves the devices with cords that are both unsightly and cumbersome. A similar problem exists in the use of entertainment centers wherein televisions, stereos, DVD, satellite or cable box and the like have to be electronically powered.
In the kitchen area of a residential home a number of household appliances are used. Each appliance has a power cord that has to plug into an electrical outlet. Normally, these countertops found in residential kitchens include sinks used for washing dishes with some sinks including garbage disposal units for removal of food scraps.
The combination of water and electrical appliances connected to power outlets causes some risk not the least of which includes electrocution, should such a device accidentally fall into a water filled sink.
Secondly, the available space or surface area on countertops is always at a premium. Accordingly, many appliances are suspended below cabinets to free up space such as microwave ovens and can openers and the like.
Other appliances such as food processors, blenders, coffee makers, waffle makers, crock pots, cake mixers among a few that simply are best used when sitting on a fat countertop surface.
Since countertop space is at a premium, some inventors have suggested making cordless appliances that plug into electrical connectors in a supporting base unit as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,764 B2. The base unit has two of more appliances. The base unit sits on the countertop and is plugged into a conventional outlet. The concept, while clever, simply occupies a large portion of a countertop with a rather unsightly additional appliance one could call a power source.
Assuming a homeowner pays several thousand dollars on natural granite or marble countertops or on beautiful synthetic countertops, the thought of blanketing such counters with large connector base units seems unimaginable and accordingly such a concept has not been readily accepted. Secondarily, the connectors of the base units must be elevated to avoid splash of water from entering and providing another source of electrical shocks.
Ideally, the use of such appliances could be made cordless by the use of battery powered electrical appliances; however, this too is impractical in most cases because the power drainage from appliances having heating elements such as a coffee maker or toaster are simply too much for rechargeable battery powered type devices.
In the case of electronic devices like computers, TVs and their peripheral devices, damage losses due to power surges created by electrical storms or outages is a major cost that can only be partially recovered if at all by insurance.
The present invention provides an active power supply without any of the negative features described above. The concept simply leaves the entire countertop or table surface free of electrical cords connected to plugs when powering a device or appliance. No wires, cords or exposed electrical connections are present, above, on or near the user of the device or appliance when using the invention. The appliances and devices have no power cords. The invention, which is described below, is believed to eliminate any source of electrical power surges that could damage or destroy the appliance or device.